Pulse transformer is employed as device to raise the secondary voltage/impedance for a PFN driven modulator for Klystron/Magnetron acting as microwave sources for LINAC/RADAR.
Co-axial transmission lines are employed not only as carrier for communication signals, but also in pulse power systems as modulator for generating high power rectangular pulses.
Transmission line transformers are employed to transmit energy from primary to secondary in transmission line mode and not in flux-linkage mode as is usual for pulse transformers, and are thus employed in matching the impedance levels of signals at input and output, as in ‘BALUN’ (Balanced to unbalanced), and for high frequency applications. The two windings are actually transmission lines (Coax or balanced two wire line) to start with. They are configured to offer very high common-mode impedance and invariably constitute magnetic materials, to achieve this feature.
Requirements exist to generate fast rise-time, near flat-top rectangular pulses in Pulsed Power Technology, Modulators for RF and Microwave sources in Linear Accelerators (LINAC) and RADAR applications to drive, generally pulsed electron beam loads. These are of importance to generate mono-energetic electron beam—because of flat-top characteristics of voltage pulse; having applications in Flash X-ray (FXR), High Power Mircrowave (HPM) and Linear Accelerators (LINAC). Direct excitation of high voltage step and short rectangular pulse is required to excite antennas of Ultra Wide Band (UWB) Systems and the ranging and detection applications in RADAR technology.
The prior art device although mostly meet the general applications of commercial and R&D pulsed power laboratory requirements but, the need for making pulsed power systems more compact and portable as in the case of airborne and other strategic systems, more compact pulse power systems are required. Conventional system adds to linear dimensions being larger and incidental increase in weight.
It is therefore an object of the invention to propose a compact and portable pulse transformer applicable airborne strategic system.